Venipede
|} |ndex=543 |udex=049 |u2dex=043 |karea=Central |kdex=120 |height-ftin=1'04" |height-m=0.4 |weight-lbs=11.7 |weight-kg=5.3 |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=16 |expyield=52 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |evtotal=1 |evde=1 |gendercode=127 |color=Red |catchrate=255 |body=14 |pokefordex=venipede |generation=5 |friendship=70 }} Venipede (Japanese: フシデ Fushide) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 22, which evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Venipede is an insectoid Pokémon with a pronounced hump on the upper portion of its body. Its thorax and head are mainly magenta with black markings that consist of rings on its shoulders, a band around each antenna, and an upside-down 'Y' on its neck. A prominent ridge leading down to a pointed tip splits the top half of its head, and its lower jaw is black. It has round, heavy-lidded eyes that bulge away from the head slightly. Venipede’s dark green abdomen is segmented, and it has four pairs of stubby black legs. Two short feelers banded with black extend from its hindquarters, which it uses in addition to its antennae to explore its surroundings and detect prey by sensing air vibrations. Venipede is brutally aggressive, and its bite injects a poison strong enough to paralyze large bird Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances A colony of Venipede appeared in A Venipede Stampede! where they swarmed Castelia City and attacked it. Professor Juniper found that they were disturbed from their nest by a mysterious force in Desert Resort and ended up in Castelia City. The Mayor of Castelia City was dealing with them wrong, so Burgh stepped in. With the help of , , , Nurse Joy, and Trip they were able to round all the Venipede up. A Venipede appeared in a flashback in Splitting Heirs!. Minor appearances A Venipede made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Venipede appeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color!. Multiple Venipede appeared in Celebrating the Hero's Comet!. Two Venipede appeared in A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Burgh owns a Venipede which usually sits on his shoulder as seen in The Mystery of the Missing Fossil. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations ( )}} |} |} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: Sun-Dappled Bank, Field: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Chrysalia, Viperia, Dragnor}} |area=Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Tempting Path (1F-9F), Crags of Lament (1F-9F), Telluric Path (B1-B10), Redland Reaches (1F-10F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Flower Garden: Guardians of the Flower Patch, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 4}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 435}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By s |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} Side game data |- |- when its Defense is 50 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=544 |name2=Whirlipede |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=545 |name3=Scolipede |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Poison }} Sprites Trivia * Venipede is tied with for the lowest HP of all Pokémon. Origin Venipede, like its states, is based on a . However, it is more similar in appearance to an arthropod such as a , or . More specifically, it was most likely based on a green . Name origin Venipede is a combination of venom and centipede or millipede. Fushide may be a combination of 節 fushi (joint/segment) and ムカデ mukade (centipede). In other languages and |de=Toxiped|demeaning=From Toxin and |fr=Venipatte|frmeaning=From and |es=Venipede|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Venipede|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마디네 Madine|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=百足蜈蚣 Bǎizúwúgōng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Hundred-foot centipede". |ru=Венипид Venipid|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Toxiped fr:Venipatte it:Venipede ja:フシデ pl:Venipede zh:百足蜈蚣